


Oil On Water

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut, Sonny hates how much he enjoys this, no idea what else to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: Once more Sonny rounded on him, but this time he shoved the taller man, his jaw dropping when he felt toned muscle beneath his hands. Stone just looked at him, his face had gone from sympathetic to apathetic. Sonny didn’t like that, this time he grabbed Stone by the shirt.“I should have known we’d have a problem,” Stone slowly rose his hands up. “I’m not sure what happened to get you so riled up, but I need you to calm down.”Sonny didn’t want to calm down, Sonny wanted to kiss the stupid expression off Stone’s handsome face. So he did.





	Oil On Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts).



> I was trying to get Keraunoscopia to finish their portion of Chapter 2 of White Liars and I asked what a good incentive would be. They requested Starisi smut. 
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, I was unsure what to do with it. This is insanely out of my comfort zone.
> 
> But I made a promise so Keraunoscopia, enjoy! Let this be incentive to finish chapter 3.
> 
> Many thanks to ChameleonCircuit for their wonderful support for acting as a beta for this fic and to Astronaut_Milky for helping with the explicit parts.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do as well. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Sonny walked into the courthouse, anger seeping from his pores. Rafael had been indicted for murder of all things, and though Sonny didn’t agree with his decision, he didn’t deserve this.

Sonny had one goal -- to locate the attorney prosecuting him and give him a piece of his mind.

He ran into the Lieu outside of the courtroom, she held a hand up and told Sonny to wait, that Rafael didn’t want to see anyone from the squad. Sonny just rolled his eyes, the ADA had always been foolish. Sonny opened his mouth to say something but then Benson’s face went tight, so Sonny followed her gaze.

A man had just walked out of the courtroom. He was blond, broad and roughly the same height as Sonny. He looked over at the Lieutenant and nodded, a small smile seemed to be forced upon his face. As he approached them, Benson scoffed and turned to walk away, leaving Sonny alone with the man who was prosecuting his ex.

“Peter Stone,” he proffered his hand. Even though he sounded confident Sonny could read the uncertainty in his eyes.

A twinge of sympathy flashed through the detective, so he accepted the hand and shook it firmly. “Detective Dominick Carisi.”

“You’re with Manhattan SVU, I assume?” Stone asked.

“I am,” Sonny answered.

They stood their in silence, tension radiating between the two of them, it felt like a rubber band so tight that the slightest touch would cause it to snap. The prosecutor was the first one to break.

“I know you’re all mad at me, but it’s been a rough few days,” Stone muttered, his tone drenched in sadness. “Do you know somewhere nearby where I could get a stiff drink?”

Sonny’s stomach churned before his answer spilled forth. “Sure, I know a place.”

As they moved together Sonny tried to tell himself that it was okay, that he was just being friendly. But there was a voice in the back of his head screaming at him that this was a betrayal of Rafael. And he couldn’t help but believe it.

\--

As they entered Forlini’s the detective was surprised to not see Rafael hunched over the bar, and his stomach dropped at the lack of the familiar sight. He turned to Stone and gestured to the bar, a grim smile forced on his face. “Make yourself comfortable--”

“Wait,” Stone said as he reached out and grabbed Sonny by the arm. “Stay for a drink.”

Sonny felt his body go tense. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“My shout, please?”

Sonny couldn’t help but agree to that. So they settled at the bar. Stone ordered them two beers and when they arrived they clinked them together and sat in awkward silence. Stone had drained his before Sonny was halfway through the one in his hand, so he watched and didn’t protest as Stone ordered them both another.

“You may want to slow down if you’re due at court tomorrow,” Sonny pointed out.

“Just need something to take the edge off,” Stone shrugged. “As I said, rough week.”

Sonny couldn’t help but blurt out, “Do you want to talk about it.”

Apparently Stone did.

It all seemed to pour out of him, like a wave crashing against the beach. He talked about his father’s death, how his sister was in a hospital upstate, how she wasn’t well enough to attend their father’s funeral. Within a few drinks everything Sonny thought he knew about that man had completely changed.

And Sonny hated that.

He hated that he wanted to get to know Stone, he hated that he felt sympathy for him, and he absolutely hated how attractive he was. Sonny threw some cash on the bar and made a flimsy excuse before he stalked over to the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. He turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face, hoping the cold water would help cool him down.

He didn’t expect Stone to follow him into the bathroom.

“Everything okay?” Concern was etched on his face. “You stormed out rather quickly.”

“I’m fine,” Sonny bit out, a bit too harshly.

Stone raised his brow, a gesture far to reminiscent of Rafael. “You sure?”

“Can you just...?” Sonny growled before turning on him.

Stone stood his ground, a smirk playing on his mouth. “Just what.”

“Leave,” Sonny backed down before taking a deep breath and returning to the sink.

Stone placed a hand on the detective’s shoulder, ignoring his flinch. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Once more Sonny rounded on him, but this time he shoved the taller man, his jaw dropping when he felt toned muscle beneath his hands. Stone just looked at him, his face had gone from sympathetic to apathetic. Sonny didn’t like that, this time he grabbed Stone by the shirt.

“I should have known we’d have a problem,” Stone slowly rose his hands up. “I’m not sure what happened to get you so riled up, but I need you to calm down.”

Sonny didn’t want to calm down, Sonny wanted to kiss the stupid expression off Stone’s handsome face. So he did.

He yanked Stone towards him, their lips crashing together clumsily. It was almost euphoric, a high that the detective had to chase. Sonny bit Stone’s bottom lip hard before he proceeded to devour him. He barely registered Stone’s hands on him, pulling him tighter. When they finally parted both men were panting hard, their lips swollen.

“I-I-I,” Sonny spluttered, but Stone’s hand was on his head, drawing Sonny towards him once more.

Sonny backed them into a cubicle, his hands running over Stone’s suit jacket. He could feel the toned stomach below, and he imagined Stone for a brief moment, naked in his bed, under his white sheets. Something intimate, something built to last.

The image sickened him.

Sonny didn’t want that, he wanted something quick, and dirty, he wanted a taste of this impossible contradiction. As soon as the door of the cubicle slammed shut behind them he locked the door and fell to his knees.

He made quick work of Stone’s belt. The prosecutor was mumbling, that he didn't have to do this, Sonny just ignored him. He hooked his hands over the his pants and underwear before dragging them down in a single swoop, overjoyed at what Stone had hidden within. His cock was near perfect; long, thick and already half hard for Sonny. It was making his mouth water.

"What do you want?" Sonny looked up at Stone. "Tell me."

"Your mouth, please."

That was all Sonny needed to continue. He pressed a few wet kisses along the base before taking Stone in hand and licking a stripe from base to tip. The gasp that erupted from Stone sent a shiver down Sonny’s spine.

He then pumped him gently as he worked his way back down, his tongue teased the crease along Stone's sack before he pulled away, looking the prosecutor dead in the eye. He grabbed one of Stone’s hands, which had been tentatively placed on Sonny’s shoulder’s, forced the prosecutor to wind his fingers through his locks and pull.

Sonny flashed a smirk at the prosecutor, relishing in the saliva dripping down his chin, in the want and desire in Stone's eyes, before he he proceeded to swallow him whole. Stone yanked at his hair as Sonny felt his cock hit the back of his throat. His throat fluttered, relishing the feel of the man as he let out a guttural moan which only made Stone yank harder.

Sonny enjoyed the sensation.

As he moved back up, he wrapped his hand back round, his saliva working as extra lubrication. He twisted his hand as he worked his mouth around Stone, sucking harder than was necessary. Every hiss and gasp he drew from Stone resulted in his hair being practically ripped from his roots. Sonny couldn’t help but palm himself through his slacks as he continued to suck and drag his flat tongue over the perfect cock before him.

A litany of _fucks_ , and _please_ , and _that’s it_ , fell from the prosecutor’s mouth as his hips began to stutter. His other hand wound its way into Sonny’s hair as he proceeded to fuck the detective’s mouth. The detective moaned as Stone used him. With every rough push, his throat constricted, sending jolts of pleasure right down to his groin, his own orgasm drawing steadily closer.

All it took was Sonny reaching up to stroke at Stone’s sack and he was slamming into him, shooting ribbons down his throat. Sonny shortly followed, a few rough strokes and he had joined the prosecutor over the edge.

He pulled off, sat there panting for a moment before he stood up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. With shaking hands he unlocked the toilet door, bolted out of the bathroom, and out of the restaurant. He didn’t stop moving until he had made it down the street and safely into the nearest subway station.

He leaned against the wall and breathed in deeply, images of what he had done spinning through his head. His train arrived, crashing through the wall that was in his mind. He boarded, took off his jacket and placed it in his lap. He hoped to conceal the sticky mess that was beginning to seep through.

As he watched the walls of the underground tunnels go by unwanted thoughts began to claw at his mind, unbidden and certainly not wanted. He thought of Stone, how perfect he was, how good he tasted, his ears tinged pink with shame. The worst thought of all, though, what Sonny would never admit to himself, was just how badly he wanted to do it again.


End file.
